Our Marriage is Faker Than Our Rings
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: AU. To get Aversa to leave her alone, Robin grabs a random stranger claiming him to be her husband. Only, Robin didn't plan on her little lie backfiring and setting off a chain-reaction of lies with no end in sight. [Gaius X F!Robin]
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Gaius X Female Robin

**Timeline: **Modern AU

**Warnings: **Clichéd situations and TONS of awkward encounters. Eventual smut.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening

**Authors Note: **I really like those fake marriage clichéd contract things so I decided to write my own. I tried to make it a tad bit more original but heck, it's probably been done before. Anyways, enjoy!

**.x.**

Adjusting her tan messenger bag securely around her shoulders, Robin left her publishers' office with a pep in her step. Her agent had just sold her newest manuscript to the publisher and signed her on for another series. She hadn't expected this one to be pushed through to the contract so quickly, considering her last series (an epic romance between a doomed princess and her assassin in Victorian England) took over three years of rejection to get the first book on the shelves. This time, her novel took a steamier route, an action packed story between a dashing heroine who saves the hero from pirates before things start to get hot and heavy when they set out to avenge his murdered brother.

Her agent expected _Lustful Caribbean Nights _(title still pending) to fly off the shelves.

Robin held a stack of folders in her arms, varies copies of her novel with notes in the margins from her editor, and weaved through the crowded Ylisse streets. She had only moved to Ylisse a few years ago and the large city greatly reminded her of New York. Her hometown, Plegia, wasn't nearly this large and only half as nice.

She shifted her folders to her other arm to take a sip of her coffee, just as her name rang out from somewhere behind her. She considered ignoring it – after all, Robin is a rather common name – but the high pitched voice which had called her name vaguely reminded Robin of high school. She blamed her curiosity for the following white lie that would eventually blow out of proportion and swallow her in a sea of lies.

Aversa clamped her hand down on Robin's shoulder almost immediately after Robin had turned around. A part of her briefly considered throwing her folders in Aversa's face and running but she managed to supress that thought.

"Robin, it's a _pleasure _to see you again," insincerity rolled off her tongue. Robin resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She forced a smile, "Aversa, how have you been?" Unfortunately, Aversa dragged Robin somewhat off to the side to avoid the crowd, obliging Robin to finish the meaningless conversation.

"Wonderful, as it should be. Do you remember Gan-Gan from high school? We're married now and oh he is just a dear. He opened up a branch here in Ylisse to compete with that damned Exalted Inc. that's stealing all of our business. Anyways, long story short, I've been lovely," Aversa said. 'Gan-Gan's' real name was Gangrel and if Robin recalled correctly, he was relatively creepy back in school… that and Aversa absolutely despised him.

"That's great, Aversa, but I really should be going, I have—"

"Nonesense!" the white haired woman interrupted. "I'm sure you're not busy as it is." _That _offended her. It's not like Aversa had anything to do so what makes her time more valuable? "Listen, I was thinking we should have lunch." Robin's mind ran a mile a minute endeavouring desperately to come up with an excuse out of going.

Robin fidgeted, "Uh, I actually already have plans."

A cruel smirk toyed at the corners of Aversa's lips, "With who? I'm sure they won't mind if you cancel, as long as you mention who I am." Even her innocent tone couldn't cover up her 'subtle' superiority.

So, just to get Aversa to shut up, she blurted out, "I can't cancel on my husband. He's been overseas on a business trip and he just got back this morning."

"Oh…? And who's this mystery man? You should have mentioned him sooner," Aversa chastised, shaking her head in mocking. She didn't believe her. (Not that Robin would have – she's always been a shoddy liar on the spot.)

Impulsively, Robin grabbed the arm of a man who just walked next to her with her free arm and practically yelled, "Oh darling, you really shouldn't have come to get me from work! I'm only a few minutes late."

"_This _is your husband?" Aversa scoffed, folding her arms over her ample chest. "He looks just as confused as I do." A few people around them laughed, shook their heads and moved on.

Robin twisted quickly to apologise to the stranger and accept her fate of spending a lunch with Aversa, when the stranger bent and kissed her. Robin blinked, shocked, and stood rigid while he kissed her. Pulling back, the man smirked, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and offered his hand to the equally stunned Aversa.

"The name's Gaius," he shrugged when Aversa couldn't manage to shake his hand.

"Aversa," she finally said, shaking off some of her astonishment. Robin still couldn't wrap her head around the fact this complete _stranger _just went along with her lie.

A charming smile pulled at his mouth, "Don't think Bubbles here ever mentioned ya, but it's nice to meet you."

Aversa giggled obnoxiously, ignoring him – _Gaius_, "Well I suppose I shouldn't keep you from your lunch then, dear Robin, but I do look forward to seeing you again. Here's my card," she tucked it away in one of Robin's folders. "I do hope we do lunch sometime. Give me a call; I anticipate our next visit and I expect you bring your dashing husband with you. Gangrel's going to want to talk sports." Aversa waved. "Ciao."

Both Gaius and Robin waved and once she was out of sight, Robin sighed heavily.

Gaius let his arm from around her and tipped an imaginary hat to her. "Well as fun as this was, I have work –"

"Wait!" Robin interjected. "Didn't you hear her? She's expecting to have lunch with me and my '_husband_'' soon!"

"That really isn't my problem, Bubbles, you got yourself into this –"

Cutting him short again, she said, "Please, I'll do anything. Just have lunch with me and you'll see it's not so bad. I'll pay! Um… whatever you want."

Gaius quirked an eyebrow, "Those aren't words pretty little things like yourself should be throwin' around. But… you have a deal, Bubbles."

Robin's shoulders sagged in relief, "C'mon, let's get something to eat and we'll work out the details."

**.x.**

Quirking her eyebrow, Robin watched – albeit amused – as Gaius devoured his _third _chocolate cake slice. She almost regretted her decision to pay for their lunch considering all Gaius seemed interested in eating was sweets and it was beginning to get pricy for a simple lunch.

"Are you only going to eat cake?" Robin asked. An exasperated sigh followed not long after when he grinned at her and swallowed his last bite.

"The first thing ya need to know 'bout me, Bubbles, is there ain't nothing I won't do for sugar," he beamed, signalling the waiter over – only this time for a strawberry cheesecake. Even the waiter was growing increasingly concerned for Gaius's molars.

Her lips twitched upwards, as though she were attempting to suppress her smile. "What a great influence you'll be on our child." Robin's eyes widened as her words began to sink in. She covered her beat red face with trembling hands.

Thankfully, Gaius laughed, "Don't think _that _far ahead, babe. We _just _got married after all." Peering through her fingers, Robin wanted nothing more in that moment than to smack that shit-eating grin off his face.

"How did I fall in love with such a _moron_?" she grumbled.

"It was love at first sight, I stopped you from buying a bran muffin and what a dashing hero I made too, if I do say so myself," Gaius suggested, though his tone rang far more serious than Robin liked.

She rolled her eyes, "Why do I have to fall in love with you first? Maybe I saw _you _looking at nudey magazines at the convenience store and convinced you to change your lecherous ways."

"Well that addition _was_ rather tempting; she had whip cream all over her p–"

"Please stop," Robin interrupted, turning a distinct shade of green. She may write mommy porn but she didn't want to hear her 'husband' talk about whip cream in such a phallic way.

He smirked, "Listen, _you _dragged me into this so you could at least have the courtesy to fall in love with me first."

"You wish," she retorted. The waiter returned with Gaius's cheesecake and Robin deflated against the booth. "Fine, you win. I fell in love with you over a bran muffin."

Gaius clapped and dug into his cake. Robin fiddled with her messenger bag. This was _not _the direction she had planned her day on taking. In fact, she'd much rather be at home sprucing up her manuscript and maybe change a few scenes to better fit the steamier direction her novel was taking. Instead, she was sitting in a café, hammering out the details to the fake marriage she got herself caught in.

"I say we eloped not too long ago. That way Aversa can't ask why she didn't get an invite," Robin said, folding her hands on the table. She'd long since finished her soup and didn't have quite the appetite for sweets that her 'husband' did.

"Why exactly do we have to pretend to be married jus' cause of that woman?" he asked through a mouthful of cake.

Robin pressed her lips together, "It doesn't matter." She paused. "So we eloped…?"

He waved, consenting to her idea. "What else do we have to do to convince her?"

Chewing on her lip, Robin considered his question. "Hmm… get to know each other a little better by the time she calls and… rings I guess."

Gaius glanced up at her through narrowed eyes, "Look lady, I just met you. I ain't buying you a damned Tiffany diamond or something."

"I'm just amazed you knew Tiffany," Robin jested, her eyes sparkling. "But no, no diamonds. I was thinking… Target?"

**.x.**

Robin tapped her foot incessantly outside the Target, checking her phone for the umpteenth time. After they talked for ten more minutes, Gaius suddenly stood up, announced he had to get to work, tapped his number in her phone and left with a promise of meeting up at Target later that evening to get their rings. It's been fifteen minutes and there was no sign of her 'husband'.

She ground her teeth. All she learned about him was he loved sugar, was a 2/3rd Irish, a lawyer (how this was possible was beyond Robin) and had a penchant for being an obnoxious imbecile. And irritatingly enough – despite the bill that was higher than what she usually spent out in a week – she enjoyed his company. She's not entirely sure how long she could actually stand being around him but she figured it wouldn't be much longer than a few hours.

"Bubbles!" Gaius called weaving between a cart and an old couple. He joined her next to the red concrete balls. A bit of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Let's go in already," she grumbled, "I'm freezing." A part of her wondered _why _she didn't just wait inside considering it was _December _but at this point in her day, she just didn't care.

Gaius clicked his tongue and followed the aggravated brunette into the store. His shamrock green eyes flickered over to the candy canes and before Robin realized it, he had gravitated over and was comparing brands. Throwing her hands up and letting out a disgruntled sound, she stomped over to her 'husband', smacked the candy from his hand and dragged him over to the jewellery.

"Stop pouting and I'll buy you a cake pop," she snapped, crouching down in front of the display case to peruse the rings. Gaius immediately dropped next to her, although she could tell he was more interested in the cake pop than buying fake rings. How did he manage to become a lawyer?

Pointing absentmindedly to a pair of simple rings, Gaius said, "Those?"

It was a set; fake rose gold bands for all three rings, an engagement ring with about five white cubic zirconia gems and matching wedding bands. Staring at the rings for an unnecessarily long time, Robin finally nodded. They were pretty – for fake, twenty-five dollar rings.

"Excuse me," Robin addressed the sales associate. The woman quickly hurried over to the couple with a large, phony smile on her face.

"What can I do for you… sir?" she drawled, brushing her fingers over the glass and her eyes scanned Gaius.

Robin smiled sweetly, though the slight curl to her lip threw off the whole innocent thing she was going for. This woman literally had _no _reason to be so dismissive of her.

"Can we see those rings? I'm _sure _you have them in lots of sizes, right?" Robin inquired tightly. The woman turned her attention to Robin.

"Of course," she shrilled and unlocked the case. Robin peered at Gaius.

He held up his hands innocently.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you have an idea of what your ring size is?"

"Do you?" he countered, dropping his hands to the counter top. The sales woman – whose name tag read Alyssa – placed an assortment of the same rings on the counter. Robin reached out for the 6, unsure of her size now that she thought about it. Sliding it on her finger, she realized it was way too large.

Snickering Gaius snatched an 8 and lo and behold, it fit him perfectly. Groaning, Robin tried the next size down and it was still slightly too big.

Flushing, she fit the 4.5 on her finger perfectly. Until now, she didn't realize her hands were _this _small. She held her hand up to the light, admiring the sparkle from the rings.

Gaius snatched her hand out of the air, smirking. He pressed their palms together and curled his fingers overtop of hers. "Your hands are _really_ small," he sang.

Feeling her face grow even warmer, she took her hand back and slid the rings from her finger. "We'll take these." Robin dug around in her purse while Alyssa eyed them suspiciously.

"Why are you two buying fake wedding rings?"

"Because we're cheap and didn't want to buy real rings?" Robin replied sarcastically. "Why do you think?" She paused. "Didn't your manager ever teach you to mind your own business?"

Gaius flicked the side of her head, "Reel it back in there, Bubbles." He smiled apologetically to Alyssa. "Excuse her, she hasn't had her daily dose of sugar and gets a little grumpy when she doesn't." Robin kicked him in the shin. He grimaced, emphasising his original point further.

Alyssa nodded understandingly and rang their purchase through. Robin forked over the money, shaking her head when Alyssa offered them a bag. As they walked away, Robin handed Gaius his ring.

"Thanks," she said suddenly. Gaius glanced down at her, a smile growing on his handsome face.

"Nah, don't mention it," he told her sincerely, slipping the ring in place. "The unlimited cake is really worth it."

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Robin rolled her eyes and adjusted the rings on her finger. Her phone buzzed deafeningly in her bag and she yanked it out.

"Hello?"

"_Robin, darling, it's Aversa._"

Her eyes widened. Gaius wandered over the candy, giving her privacy. "How did you get my number? I haven't even called you yet."

"_Gan-Gan has amazing connections. Anyways, I just found out that we'll be in Bali for the next month or so and I insist that we have lunch sooner rather than later._"

"You don't have to do that –"

"_So Gan-Gan and I will see you and your husband tomorrow at the NoMad – don't worry, we'll pay. See you at noon sharp!_" a beep followed and then silence. Despairingly, Robin held her phone and willed Aversa to call back and cancel. A moment later Robin realized it was futile (and she was being a moron) and shuffled over to Gaius.

He had a stack of candy canes and lollipops in his arms. He arched his eyebrow.

"I hope you're free tomorrow at lunch," Robin said tiredly. "Aversa just called and informed me we have lunch plans tomorrow."

"You're lucky my boss is such an understanding guy," Gaius jested, snagging another bag of caramels.

Robin wrinkled her nose. "Do you like fancy food?"

**.x.**

"Niiiiiice," Gaius drawled, shifting the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. Robin winced at the distinct click the hard candy made against his teeth.

She glanced down at her outfit – a lacy indigo dress with sheer shoulders and a black belt around her waist. A pair of black flats accompanied her somewhat formal dress and the fake wedding rings felt foreign on her hand. Her chestnut brown hair tumbled passed her shoulders in waves. Her gaze flickered up to meet his.

"You clean up nicely yourself," she remarked, sliding her arm through his. He wore a black suit with a navy blue tie. His ginger hair had been gelled back, though a few stray strands still fell in his face.

Gaius chuckled and led her into the restaurant. They gave Aversa and Gangrel's name to the receptionist who led them to a semi-secluded table with a gorgeous view of Ylisse.

Aversa stood to greet them, wearing a devilishly low cut crimson red dress that clung to every curve Aversa owned. She put on a show of kissing Robin's cheeks.

"Don't you look just adorable?" she chirped, sweeping her hand out to let them sit down at the table. "Your ring is simply _you_."

Surprisingly – at least for Robin – Gaius pulled her chair out for her. She muttered a quick thank you and sat down.

"You look lovely as well, Aversa," Robin quipped and if Aversa noticed the peeved undertone, she didn't mention it.

Gangrel had barely glanced up from his phone since they showed up.

"I believe introductions are in order. Gangrel dear, you remember Robin, this is her husband Gaius…?" Aversa trailed off, remembering she didn't _know _Gaius's last name.

"Flanagan," Gaius supplied, taking a sip of water, casually hiding his lollipop stick under his napkin.

"Ah, yes, Gaius Flanagan," Aversa purred. Robin felt a shiver of disgust run down her spine.

This seemed to interest Gangrel. He looked up for the first time since they sat down. "Do you happen to work for Exalted Inc.?"

"Directly under ol'Blue," Gaius said, a touch of pride to his voice. His face scrunched up ever so slightly, as though it clicked who he was talking to. "Ah, you're the CEO of King Enterprise?"

Sipping his whiskey, Gangrel merely mused, "Indeed."

Awkwardly, Robin fumbled for a topic. Too bad Aversa beat her to it. "So how did you meet our lovely Robin here?"

"She was going to buy a bran muffin at the shop on 60th and I talked her out of it. Naturally, she was head over heels for me since," Gaius declared, winking secretively at Robin. She kicked him. She almost couldn't believe he used that lie. _Almost_.

Aversa giggled obnoxiously loud. She squeezed Gangrel's forearm, although he was preoccupied by whatever was on his phone – which was evidently far more amusing than the conversation happening around him.

"So… when did you two get married?"

Before either of them could provide the lie they agreed on, a fifth voice Robin had never heard before interjected. Gaius stiffened visibly.

"I'd like to know that too," a blue haired man added, walking up to the table with a gorgeous ash-haired woman on his arm. "I would have thought you would have told your _boss _of all people that you decided to get married."

Robin's stomach twisted. Everything was going to be ruined and she'd _never _hear the end of it.

"Wait, Blue – I can explain!" Gaius tripped over his own words. "We eloped!"

"A week ago!" Robin added, nervously glancing at Aversa and Gangrel. A slight, closed lipped smile found Aversa's face and Gangrel glared at Gaius's boss with open disgust.

The intruder smiled at Robin briefly before returning his displeased eyes to Gaius. "That's nice and all, but when were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend in the first place?"

_Fuuuuuuck_.

**I really **shouldn't be starting another series until I finish all my other ones but I'm pretty much blocked on all of those ones and this plot bunny wouldn't go away until I wrote it. I've always been curious to try out my own fake marriage thing with high copious amounts of clichés and awkward situations. (Plus I don't think I've ever seen them buying rings before they're 'married'.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first _overly clichéd_ chapter and look forward to more in the future!

~Emerald~


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Gaius x Female Robin

**Timeline: **Modern AU

**Warnings: **Clichéd situations and TONS of awkward encounters. Eventual smut.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening

**Authors Note: **I'm happy everyone enjoys a little cliché once in a while! I did try to make it 'less' cliché but what can you do when you intentionally set out to write a cliché?

**.x.**

"I didn't realize my personal affairs had anything to do with my boss," Gaius snapped, rather defensively. Robin laughed, gripping the arms of her chair tightly.

His boss held out his hands, "Of course, of course." And just like that, everything was right between the two. Whatever relationship existed between Gaius and his boss, it must have been a close one. "Seeing how my lawyer is incapable of introducing me, I'm Chrom Howard, reigning CEO of Exalted Inc. It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Ah, Robin S—Flanagan," Robin caught herself before she messed up and thankfully, no one noticed. She managed to pry her hand off the chair and offer it to Chrom weakly.

The gorgeous ash haired woman shoved Chrom out of the way to shake Robin's hand enthusiastically, "And since my husband is a dunce, I'm Sumia. I'm so happy to know Gaius has finally settled down! He's been alone for such a long time I thought he would never find someone!"

Gaius rolled his eyes and Robin eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, "Uh, thanks?"

"Anyways," Chrom broke in, a charming smile gracing his lips, "I look forward to seeing more of you, Robin. After all, it's not only a courtesy that I get to know my friend's wife." He glared pointedly at Gaius who was suddenly very interested by a doily on the table. "We're having a company Christmas party on Wednesday; I anticipate seeing _both o_f you there." Gaius paled but he kept his eyes trained on the doily.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Robin forced an awkward smile, "Right, see you then."

Aversa laced her fingers underneath her chin, watching Chrom and Sumia leave with an indiscernible expression on her face. Robin was suddenly very interested in the gold decals on the silverware in front of her and Gaius cleared his throat.

"Didn't you say that Gaius was on a business trip, Robin?" she recalled, rubbing her thumb along the side of her hand.

"So?" Robin countered, narrowing her eyes at the tablecloth. Gaius shot her a quick look of puzzlement.

Aversa clicked her tongue, "Why on earth would a lawyer go on a business trip?"

"Blue wanted me to check on our client in Ferox to make sure she was keeping out of trouble," Gaius supplied, picking up his menu to peruse the deserts.

The corners of Aversa's lips fell. Her lips twitched as she endeavoured to come up with another pestering topic.

"Bah! Aversa, just order yer food," Gangrel grunted, irritation worming its way onto his face and he signalled the waiter over. Robin scrambled to find something to eat. She wasn't even sure what half of the stuff on the menu was so she just pointed at a picture of some kind of salad that looked mildly appetizing. Gaius ordered a cake.

Awkwardly enough, Gaius seemed to be getting along with Aversa rather well. They chatted about politics – of course Gangrel jumped on _that_ topic – and the cons behind capital punishment. Robin toyed with her salad, wishing she knew more about politics or the justice system to join in on the conversation and couldn't help but envy Gaius's adaptability. Gangrel zoned out, tapping away on his cellphone with a slight curl to his lips.

"Oh Robin!" Aversa gushed when lunch was drawing beginning to draw to a close. "Gaius is just a delight! How did you catch yourself such a man?"

"I wonder that myself," Robin mused under her breath. Gaius snorted. "Oh, you know, muffins and all that jazz," she said lamely, answering Aversa's question.

Aversa blinked then she laughed obnoxiously and dabbed the corners of her mouth with the monogrammed napkin. "I can't quite get over that unusual humour of yours."

Robin forced a smile, unsure of how to properly answer Aversa without sarcasm. Instead, she speared the last few pieces of lettuce and popped them into her mouth. She kept up the feigned smile and leaned back in her seat. Gaius's arm pressed against her shoulders. He rested casually back in his chair, twirling a red lollipop between his fingers.

"We should get going," Robin prompted after a few minutes of silence. Aversa clapped her hands together like a child and snatched her purse off the back of her chair. She smacked Gangrel with the bag, lurching him out of his preoccupation with his phone. He pocketed his device and stood.

"I'll handle the bill; it was good to see you, Robin… Gaius," Gangrel said wearily, scratching the underside of his jaw.

"The pleasure was ours." Gaius got up from his chair and Robin followed closely behind. She slipped her hand into his, waving at Aversa and Gangrel.

"Thanks again, it was good to see you!" Robin put in, not so subtly tugging Gaius in the direction of the door.

Urgently, Aversa added in, "We should do this again!" before Gangrel hauled her off to pay.

Gaius reluctantly let Robin drag him from the restaurant, "Woah, not so tight, Bubbles – you're cutting off the circulation." Outside in the crisp, mock wintery air (Ylisse never got colder than about ten degrees Celsius) Robin sighed.

"I'm beginning to think you don't even know my name," Robin complained. She weaved them through the crowds, heading to the back alley parking lot she deposited her car at.

Her reply came in the form of a brutal crunch and a slight jest, "Wait, it's _not _Bubbles?"

"Oh my god Gaius," she groaned, fishing her keys from her outer purse pocket to listen for the beep from her car. Taxi's darted in between cars in the streets, horns erupted from every direction and cries from irritated drivers added to the tension in the crowded Ylisse streets. Shockingly, the back parking lot felt like it was miles away from the busy streets.

"Oh my god _Robin_," Gaius mocked, squeezing her hand. Robin felt her cheeks warm involuntarily and she cleared her throat, yanking her hand from his firm grasp. She pressed the unlock button harder than necessary and the reassuring sound of her horn drew her away from the embarrassment she felt stirring in her stomach.

"Do I really have to go to the Christmas party?" she asked, stopping at the trunk of her car.

Gaius shot her an exasperated look, "You made your bed, now _lie _in it."

She groaned. He had a point – no matter how unfortunate she found it to be – and it was only fair they played along until enough time had passed for them to draw up fake divorce papers. She wondered if Gaius could make them, regardless or not that he's a corporate lawyer.

"Alright, fair point," she agreed half-heartedly.

"Give me your address, I'll pick you up on Wednesday at five," Gaius said before she turned to get in her car.

Robin arched her eyebrow, "Why?"

He rolled his eyes, "It'd look pretty suspicious if my _wife _showed up in a different car, now wouldn't it?"

_Again_ he made sense. She rattled off her address to him and he quickly tapped it into his phone. Then, with a mischievous grin, he winked at her and went whistling off to his car. Robin rubbed her arms, wondering why her face was so warm when she was so cold.

**.x.**

Robin flopped down against her bed, absentmindedly rubbing her hair with a fluffy towel, staring blankly at the ceiling. She'd spent most of the day editing the same page of her novel, distracted by the party she had to go to that night. Gaius hadn't told her whether or not she had to dress up and at this point, she really didn't care. So she spent the last hour in the bath, flipping through a murder mystery novel she had sitting next to her bed for months with a cup of tea.

They must be crazy for continuing the charade. What sane people would let it go this far? Next they really will be having kids based on how easily they went along with the lies. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. Getting off her bed, Robin padded over her closet and rifled through it.

She came up with a red knit sweater, a collared white shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. While she dressed, she decided curling her hair lightly wouldn't be such a bad idea. After her hair and makeup was finished, she rolled on a pair of fuzzy pink socks, clasped a gold chain around her neck, slipped on her rings and went to wait in the kitchen.

As she peeled an orange, she hummed a little tune and let her mind wander to her book. Robin couldn't help but think her situation resembled numerous tropes she's read before in other harlequin erotica. She laughed.

A loud knock at her door startled her. Robin sighed, disposed of the last two slices of her orange in the garbage and answered the door. Thankfully, Gaius was dressed as casually as she was. His hair fell messily in his face and he wore a collared grey sweater, blue jeans and black boots. He looked… rather nice in casual wear.

Robin stuffed her feet in brown riding boots and grabbed her ivory parka just in case it got cold later that night.

"I'm honestly shocked you're ready," he commented once Robin locked her door. She shot him an irritated look. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets with an innocent whistle, he added, "Most women take about ten years to get ready for a party."

"I'm not most women," Robin snapped, jabbing the elevator button unnecessarily hard.

Gaius chuckled, "Clearly."

**.x.**

The car ride over to Exalted Inc. was relatively uneventful except for their constant fight over the radio station. Gaius claimed that the driver should be allowed to listen to classic rock and Robin insisted that the passenger should get to listen to classical. They eventually came to an uneasy agreement on some heavy metal rock station which oddly, both of them enjoyed.

"This building is massive," Robin exclaimed, craning her neck to take in more of the skyscraper. She'd seen it numerous times while driving to her publishers but she'd never had the chance to stand in front of it.

Gaius smirked, holding his arm out to her after he tossed his keys to the valet. She placed her left hand in the crook of his arm and let herself be led into the huge building.

Marble lined the floor as far as the eye could see and a huge circular desk sat in the center of the room with a hologram floating in the center with Exalted Inc. spinning around languidly. Potted plants decorated the lobby and security guards chatted with receptionists.

"Mr. Flanagan, good to see you," a security guard said cheerfully, stopping them before they could get on the elevator. He glanced sideways at Robin with a tight-lipped smile.

"You too, Jerry," Gaius responded lightly, inclining his chin in Robin's direction. "This is my wife, Robin."

Immediately, Jerry's smile turned genuine and he held out his hand to shake Robin's enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Flanagan." He released her, stepping back with a polite bow. "I don't want to keep you from the party any longer. Have a nice day!" Jerry waved and meandered over to a receptionist.

Inside the elevator, Robin sagged against Gaius's side. "I don't think I'll ever get used to being called 'Mrs. Flanagan.'"

"The feelings mutual," Gaius chirped, digging a caramel from his pocket. She pinched his forearm. The numbers on the elevator went all the way up to fifty and Gaius had stabbed the big five zero when they got on. Apparently, Chrom liked the view.

The doors slid open and the smell of gingerbread cookies wafted into the elevator. White Christmas lights dangled from the ceiling and a man carrying a tray of champagne offered the couple a drink. Robin took one but Gaius politely declined and led her further down the hall. The decorations got more elaborate the further they went and Robin counted at least fifteen Christmas trees in the span of twenty feet. At the end of the hall, beyond a door, Christmas music seeped into the hall and voices were more audible than the music.

Gaius grinned and opened the door. Instantly, men and women swarm the couple, separating them before Robin had a chance to speak. The men demanded loudly when Gaius managed to find a woman and Sumia had Robin by the upper arm as she hauled her over to the biggest Christmas tree she'd seen yet. Gaius discreetly blew her a kiss. Was he really mocking her right now?

"Robin! It's so good to see you again!" Sumia beamed. Only now did Robin notice the slight bulge to her stomach. She jostled her into a group of women and the ones that had tried to ambush her moments earlier hovered outside the group.

Some of the most beautiful women Robin's ever seen constitute the group.

"Where did you meet Gaius?" a gorgeous red haired woman asked.

"At a bakery," Robin answered lamely.

A dark haired woman giggled, though the sound itself came off rather ominous. "How long have you known him?"

"A while," Robin said vaguely, wondering just what the hell she'd gotten herself into. As the endless stream of questions she didn't really have the answers too and her champagne warmed, a question finally came up that had nothing to do with Gaius.

"What do you do for a living?" Olivia asked. After the initial barrage of questions, Robin had finally gotten the names out of the women.

Robin smiled, "I'm an author. I'm working on my second series right now."

Sumia's eyes lit up, "Oh do tell us what you've written!"

Turning pink, Robin responded, "The Princess and the Assassin."

Sumia's hand flew to her mouth with a sharp intake of breath. "You're _Robin Stark_." All of the women gasped collectively. Robin laughed nervously. Of course her books would have made it into the hands of these women. They were notoriously popular with women who loved to read harlequin romances.

"How on _earth _did Gaius manage to land you?" Lissa demanded. The tiny blonde grasped Robin's hands. "I've never read a better hero than Jack. He was just to die for."

"I'm sure you're just saying that," Robin said though she couldn't stop her smile.

"She's right," Sumia spoke up. "I can't believe I'm talking to you right now."

"Mommy! When's Santa going to be here?" A little girl with startling blue hair pushed through the group and clung to Sumia's skirt. Robin thanked the heavens for the interruption.

A bunch of other children followed Sumia's daughter and clung to their mothers. A teal haired girl tugged on Sully's hand with anticipation, a brown haired girl pouted in front of Cordelia and a blonde girl hid behind Tharja's legs. A white haired boy peeked around Olivia's dress, a dark brown haired boy glanced at Robin suspiciously while standing in front of Lissa, a black haired boy gripped Cherche's hand ignoring the other children, a greenish brown haired boy buried his face in Maribelle's skirt and the most collected of the children was a blonde boy standing next to Miriel with a cool expression on his face.

Sumia smiled mysteriously, "Oh Lucina… Santa's very busy this time of the year."

Lucina's lip trembled and Sumia knelt in front of the girl, pressing her finger against her quivering lip. "But Santa always has time for you, my darling. He'll be here soon." Lucina's face lit up into a brilliant smile and Robin felt an odd feeling in her stomach.

And just like that, the kids ran off, following Lucina, chattering about what they wanted from Santa. Robin giggled.

"Do you and Gaius want children?" Olivia asked, staring at Robin with an unabashed curiosity.

Robin flushed. "Ah… don't you think it's too soon to think about kids?" _Oh_ what had she gotten herself into?

Sumia laughed, "Maybe you're right." Sumia drew Robin close, as if forgetting she was star struck by the woman merely moments ago. "Our dear Panne here is pregnant and Nowi just got married but she's already thinking babies." Robin nodded, though a part of her wondered if Sumia really should be sharing this information with her.

"Where's Gaius?" the question she hadn't meant to voice caused the group of women to giggle obnoxiously loud.

"You'll see," Tharja said, a slight, unnerving edge to her voice. Robin raised her eyebrow, interested.

"Ho, ho, HO!" a deep chuckle bellowed over the crowd. The children practically screamed with excitement and bolted over to the man in a red suit.

Cordelia snagged Robin's arm before she ran over to retrieve her daughter before the girl attacked Santa. "My husband, Frederick, just adores playing Santa but ever since Severa's realized it was her father, it's just taken the fun out of it. Excuse me." Robin pinched her lips together. Although she's known these women for all of five minutes, it feels like she's known them forever.

"Gaius, we go through this every year. You have to give the kids candy canes," Chrom said gruffly. Robin turned and dissolved into laughter at the sight of her 'husband.'

He'd changed out of the jeans and sweater into a full on elf costume with pointy shoes and a hat with a bell attached to it. Someone had even taken the liberty to rub copious amounts of rouge on his cheeks. He caught her eye and winked.

Robin wandered over to the display, leaning against a cubical somewhere off to the side. Frederick was clearly too young and fit to be playing Santa but the kids seemed to enjoy it…

Lucina perched on the edges of Frederick's knees, her parents on either side of her as she rambled off a list to Santa. Chrom tapped away on his phone, recording each of his daughter's requests.

Next was Sully, her daughter and her husband. Sully's husband, in his poofs and wine, looked frail next to his wife who clearly worked out on a daily basis. After Sully, Olivia helped her son up onto Santa's lap; her white haired husband hovered behind her, making faces at their son with an eerily large grin on his face.

While Olivia's family got their pictures taken, a zing of difference ran down her spine. She didn't know anyone here aside from Gaius and even_ that _was iffy. She didn't have a family to call her own nor could she truthfully relate to these families. Robin was twenty-six, sure she was still plenty young to have that family she craved but while playing a charade like this, could she?

"Why the long face, Bubbles? You _were _smilin' a minute ago," Gaius observed, shoving a candy cane in her face. Robin accepted it, flashing him a grateful smile.

"How old are you?" Robin inquired, peeling off the wrapper carefully and sucked on the candy. She had almost forgotten about his elf costume. Miriel and her family were up next and Robin couldn't help but think her taller, bulkier husband kind of stood out from his wife and son.

Gaius stared at her weirdly for a moment before answering. "Twenty-seven."

He was younger than she thought he was. "Oh. Well anyways, nice costume."

Gaius rolled his eyes, ignoring her sudden topic change and flicked the bell hanging off his hat. His large grin threw off his annoyed look. "Oi, I'm the best dammed elf around."

Robin touched her mouth, attempting to smother her giggles. "Of course you are." He tapped the candy cane, pressing it against her lower lip.

Sumia bounced over to the couple, clutching Lucina in her arms. "Robin, I heard you have a book signing this weekend?" Gaius peered at Robin out of the corner of his eye.

"It's more of an interview, but yes," Robin confirmed, sheepish that she had actually almost forgotten. She hadn't done a book signing in a while and had been looking forward to it but since this whole fake marriage debacle, she hadn't gotten around to preparing for it.

Sumia's eyes sparkled. "Do you mind if I go? I'd just love to have a signed copy of your books."

Robin laughed, "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Sumia. I can just sign it for you now."

Sumia pouted, lightly shoving Robin's shoulder. "We're _friends,_" she stressed, "so I'm going to support you, how's that?"

"Oh alright," Robin agreed, unable to prevent the grin from over taking her lips. Sumia squealed.

Then Sumia turned to Gaius, jabbing his chest. "You. Don't forget about the ski retreat."

Now it was Robin's turn to stare incredulously at Gaius. Would Sumia…?

"Since you're married I expect to see Robin there, no if ands or buts. But I guess you've already told her, huh? In any case, see you on Saturday Robin!" Sumia chirped, giving the couple a quick wave and wandered over to Chrom.

Gaius groaned. "Shit… I was looking forward to that…"

Robin chewed on her lip, "Do you want me to fake illness? I don't want to ruin your trip just because I don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

He huffed, rubbing his face and smudged the rouge. "It can't be helped. Sumia'd get on my case for leavin' ya alone if you were sick." He snagged a few candies from a jar on his co-workers desk. "I'll change and I'll fill you in about the retreat after." He disappeared to what Robin presumed was his office.

Ever since that dammed little lie, their lives have revolved around this charade and it was _exhausting._ All she had time for lately was remembering she was 'married' and keeping all the lying accurate. She had a book coming out for heaven's sake and he had a job to do but all they did as of late was run around to keep a lie going that should have been snuffed out before it had a chance to burn. She considered telling Sumia it was all a lie… but what would be the consequences of that?

When Gaius returned, Robin stopped him, licking her thumb to wipe away the last remnants of the rouge on his face. He smirked, his eyes flickering off to the side before he swept in and stole a kiss from her lips. Hollers from Gaius's co-workers and friends broke them apart.

"Gotta keep up pretences, no?" he whispered, a hair away from her. He grinned, pulled back to wrap his arm around her waist and wave. "Later."

As he led her out, she pinched his side hard, trying to keep her face cool. He merely clicked his tongue and laughed.

**.x.**

Robin unbuckled her seatbelt, "Thanks for the ride… and sorry about everything."

Gaius leaned back in his seat, sliding his gaze over her. "It's all good. 'Sides, it's fun so I've got no complaints." Her mouth curved slightly. "Didn't take you for the author kind."

"Back at you, Mr. Lawyer," she retorted. "What did you _think _I did?"

He tapped his chin. "You _really _gave off the 'naughty librarian' vibe," he told her earnestly. She punched him though her laugh was inevitable.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me," she said finally, not knowing what else to say. Awkwardly, she reached for the door handle.

"I'm sure I'll find out, _Mrs. Flanagan_," he teased yet there was something picking at his tone that suggested otherwise. "Good night."

Robin squinted at him in the dim car light. His dark green eyes were strangely the brightest thing in his car aside from the dashboard. "Good night." She got out, standing on the sidewalk to wave good bye.

Everything was changing so fast and Robin wasn't sure she was steady enough to keep up.

**Keeping **the clichés coming! I've been watching a lot of Kdrama's lately and well, I've been sponging up a bunch of clichéd, soap-opery ideas. If you watch Korean dramas, you'll be familiar with a few troupes I'll be introducing. Ahhh… sorry if this chapter dragged in parts, I tried to keep the whole thing entertaining but there was just so much I wanted to jam into this chapter. (Bonus points if you can guess who's married to who!) See you next time!

~Emerald~


End file.
